Opposites Always Attract
by MidnightStarz
Summary: kaiba agrees to let a reporter stay at his house for a month to do a report on him. The reporter is a girl who he TOTALLY embarassed in high school. She happens to find out something interesting about him in her stay.. KaibaOC COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Although I wish I did! Oh to be   
  
rich and famous sigh...... ok I'm getting off topic hehe.  
  
Now on with the story  
  
"Listen Mr.Kaiba! This could greatly help the sales of your company!"   
  
said a woman with light blue curly hair. "My company is one of the  
  
richest companies in the world , so we don't need any more sales and   
  
besides all I'm interested in is to beat Yugi Moto. Good-bye." Kaiba   
  
said as he got up and opened the door. "WAIT!!" the woman yelled.   
  
"She's also good with kids! She can also tutor Mokuba! She graduated   
  
as one of her school's most valued students. What do you say?" she   
  
added. Kaiba was about to call security when he remembered a   
  
conversation he had with Mokuba a while ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Seto I'm lonely. None of the kids talk to me because they're afraid of  
  
you." Mokuba said. " I don't see why you're lonely. We have everything   
  
we could ever want or need. Besides you're always helping me with the   
  
new technology."Kaiba replied monotonously. "Seto! I want a real   
  
friend! Someone to talk to and play with! I can't just spend my life   
  
working on your little gadgets!" Moku yelled and ran out of the room."   
  
End Flashback  
  
"So.... she can tutor him?" Kaiba asked. He was hoping since the woman   
  
said she was good with kids Mokuba might feel better and talk to him.   
  
It's been a month since their argument and he was starting to miss his   
  
little brother. "Yes! So you'll accept? She'll only be here for a   
  
month. She can even stay at a hotel if you want!" the woman replied.   
  
"She can stay here. I've got too many rooms anyways" he mumbled.   
  
"Then she'll be here at 6pm. Pleasure doing business with you   
  
Mr.Kaiba." she said and practically skipped to the door.  
  
AN: I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little boring it'll get   
  
better later on! I'm also going to post up another story at   
  
fictionpress.com. I'll tell you when I put it up incase you want to   
  
read it.   
  
Quote of the chapter  
  
"LOVE AND PEACE" Vash from Trigun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer= I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You can't arrest me! Hey wait!...... what are you doing?! Stop! Your hands are cold! lol  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the newsroom  
  
"I got you an assignment" the woman with the blue curly hair told a girl. "Wonderful Minako!!" the girl replied happily. She das wavy really dark black hair up to her knees. "Aura this will be your hardest job yet! You will be observing a business leader for about a month. He has also kindly offered to let you stay at his mansion while you are doing this" Minako started to get worried because Seto Kaiba was #1 on Aura's "hate list". She went to high school with him. "You will also be tutoring his little brother. Oh and don't let him intimidate you!" Minako said as she started to push Aura out the door. "Wait! I have to pack and you haven't even told me who he is yet!" Aura giggled at the way Minako was acting. "Seto Kaiba" Minako replied in a whisper.Aura's face quicky changed expressions "What? NO WAY! NOT IF HELL FREEZES! NOT IF IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD. NOT I-". "Aura everyone else is busy! Please I really need you to do this. This could be really good for us!" Minako cut her off. "But-" Aura started. "No! Your job counts on this Aura! Now I suggest you go home and start packing" Minako cut her off again. Aura grumbles and sulks, but goes home to pack.  
  
AN: So guys how didja like this chapter? I know they are kinda short, but I promise they'll get bigger in the next chapter. This is my first fic that I've posted on fanfiction.net so comments and advice are welcomed   
  
"YOU ARE SO UN.......... cute" Ranma from Ranma 1/2 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me NO OWN YU-GI-OH! GOT IT?  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
  
It's been 4 years since she last saw him and even back then he was a jerk. Aura sighed "I'm only 23! I didn't want to see that jerk 'till I was 50 (atleast)!!!!! she yelled at no one in particular. I still hate him for what he did to me.  
  
Flash back  
  
Aura was walking with her friends outside. It was raining. She was kind of nerdy looking aomplete with the huge glasses and way too messy hair-do. 2 boys were running and knocked her over... straingt into the mud. Her friends started to help her up. Kaiba who was passing by stopped and smirked. "Don't bother helping her up. It's a perfect home for her. I do think that it's luxury to her" he said and retreated to him limo. Some people snickered and some just laughed out loud.  
  
End Flash back  
  
That was the worst day of her life. Of course her hair was much neater now, because now days she actually paid attention to how she combed it. She also no longer had the glasses, because as it turns out she never really needed them. The doctor had made a mistake.  
  
--15 mins later--  
  
She finished packing and exited her appartment. Minako had called her and told her a cab would be waiting outside for her at exactly 5pm, so they could be there exactly at 6. Minako being as organized as she wasmade sure though that the cab got there half and hour before 5 (just to be sure).   
  
The cab ride to Kaiba Corporation was deathly boring. The driver hadn't said a word to her, just carried her bags to the door. Aura rang the bell. It made an odd kind of digital sound and who should answer the door but the devil himself.  
  
AN: HI GUYS!!!! I've tried to improve my paragraphing here !!; My teacher tells me to do that all the time LOL. Anyways thankies for allyou reviews it means a lot to me!  
  
Quote of the chapter  
  
"Oh. We areeee in troubleee Filtch from Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer= I don't own Yugioh. SO THERE!!  
  
########################################################  
  
"Hello! I'm Aura Mitsuki. The reporter from "Success"." she said trying to keep her cool. "I remember you! You're that geek from high school." he replied. Luckily Mokuba was also in that room and he quickly took Aura to her room before she had a chance to attack Kaiba.   
  
"It's very nice to meet you Ms.Mitsuki." he said trying to change her attention from Kaiba. " Please call me Aura and it's very nice to meet you too. So, I heard you needed some help in school?" she replied. "Not really" he said. "Oh! It must have been a mistake" she replied. "Yes. I um suppose you should get settled in then. See you!" Mokuba said and left the room.  
  
Aura unpacked her things and changed into a loose dress. It was a very light pink-almost white and had spaghetti straps. It stopped just underneath her knees. She soon got bored and decided to go exploring. She soon faced a door with an egyptian eye on it.. She was about to open it when Mokuba interrupted. "You can't go in there! Kaiba.. doesn't.. want.. anyone.. to... go... in... there!!" he shouted as he ran. "Oh! Alright.." she replied. Her over active curiosoty however kept bothering her about the room. and what was behind that mysterious door.  
  
Soon it was time for dinner. Their dining room was huge! " Why in the world do you have such a huge dining room?!" Aura yelled ( they couldn't hear each other unless they did). " Kaiba doesn't like to talk much, so in a huge room you can't exactly have a conversation unless you yell!" Mokuba yelled back. "Oh" was all Aura could say because the though of the room was still bugging her.   
  
After dinner, she tiptoed to the room again. "Maybe Kaiba has a scam that makes him so rich! If I rat hime out then I'll be rich! Mwahahahahaha!!!" Aura thought, while she imagined kicking him out of the top floor of his office building. " No time for that! Must go!" she quietly opened the door to find something shocking. (No it's not kaiba doing something nastly! Don't think that way kids! lol)  
  
Quote of the Day!  
  
"You're the only person I can trust in a readius of 100 light years" Jinto and Lafiel from Crest of The Stars (very cool, but not all that popular I suggest you watch it)

* * *

AN: I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THE 4TH CHAP SOONER!! It's just as you know the school year is ending and I've been pretty busy with state exams (darn the Board of Ed!! They are evil I tell you!) Anyways thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Oh and I've worked on my chapters! See?? lol 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She saw Kaiba in a black cloak dueling against someone. Only they weren't dueling with cards, but stone tablets. Kaiba summoned Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and defeated the other person. "To the shadow realm with you" he said laughing like a maniac. As the other person was devoured by the black hole like thing. Aura felt herself sinking to the floor seeing nothing but black.  
  
Dream  
  
"Aura!"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I am Ishizu. I have come to deliver a message to you."  
  
" What? Why can't I see you? What's going on here? WHERE THE HECK AM I?!!!!  
  
"This is a dream. I came only to deliver the message. Aura you must save Kaiba. If he continues to send people to the shadow realm, he shall be consumed by evil. Only you have the power to help him."  
  
"What are you talking about? This dream is making no sense and I have no power!"  
  
"Then I shall show you the future."  
  
For a split second Aura saw her and Kaiba. On a Bed. With only a bed sheet wrapped around them. Kissing.  
  
End of Dream  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aura yelled. "Who? What? Huh?" Mokuba stuttered at he awoke. "It's ok Mokuba go back to sleep" Kaiba told him. "Yeah. I'll go back to my room" Mokuba said and waddled sleepily back to his room. Kaiba was leaning against the door and had his arms crossed against his chest. "AAAH!" Aura yelled and dunked under her sheets. She had just remembered what happened before she fainted. "Get out of there. I need to talk to you." Kaiba said with no emotion. Aura didn't reply so he pulled the sheets off her roughly.   
  
"Hey! That's cold." Aura said as she sat up. "About what you saw. I can't let you go around and tell everyone. So you cannot ever leave this mansion" he said and turned to leave. "WHAT? Who do you think you are? I can't be forced to stay here! Besides I won't tell and no one will believe me anyways." Aura yelled to him. "You have no idea how many WOULD believe you. I trust no one anyways." he replied coldly. "And don't try to escape. My security is literally the best in the world" he added before leaving. " How did this happen? Am I a prisoner? Stupid curiosity!" she thought to herself.  
  
AN: Hi people! Sorry about the long wait. It's summer and well most of my insperation comes when I'm at school oddly enough . I shall try my best to bring you a new chapter soon!!  
  
" Go? Go what? Admit it! You're Gohan!" Videl from DBZ. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I would make a little tm or c sign, but I dunno how to.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Um... Aura?" a voice from behind the door said. "Who is it? Umm come in" "It's Mokuba. I'm sorry about Seto, but this can't get out to the public." he said as he came in. "Yes. I know. Oh well I was going to be stuck here anyways." she sighed. "I guess I might as well make the best of it. At least until I figure out a way to beat Kaiba" she thought to herself. She decided to change the subject. "So! What do you guys do for fun around here?". "Well. Since it's already morning we could go for a swim." "Can't swim." "Video games" "Great!!! Which ones do you have?"  
  
They walked to the game room. "Go right ahead and play with anyone you want. I've finished about everything." Mokuba motioned to the HUGE pile of video games.  
"OOOOOO!!!! Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life(this is where the tm or C sign would go)!! I've been wanting to play this for the longest time!!" Aura was ecstatic and went to play right away. At 11PM Aura went to her room to sleep. They had breakfast, lunch and dinner delivered to the game room since aura refused to budge.  
  
"Darn. Can't sleep. Must've overslept when I passed out." Aura though. Getting out of bed groggily she decided to take a bath. Aura was in no way prepared to see (AN:SHOULD I MAKE A CLIFFY?? MWAHAHAHAH!! Don't worry I'm not THAT mean ) a very naked kaiba when she opened the door, but thats exactly what happened.  
  
"Oh! Um.....I uh...." Aura stuttered. She blushed deeply and couldn't turn her head away. "IF you'll excuse me." he said grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around his waist. "Or would you like to continue this further" he smirked trapping her against the wall. "You're not serious are you?" Aura said turning 5 shades of red. "Of course I am. You'll be bored, stuck here with nothing to do won't you?" he pushed himself closer to her. Now they were nose to nose. and their chests and hips were pushed together. It was both pleasent and uncomftable.  
  
Aura was going through a surge of emotions, but finally she decided. "NO! GET OFF!" she yelled and tried to push him off. However he was stronger and tightened his grip. "You're stuck here. Even if I do something no one will hear you scream." he smirked. "Wow he's cute. DARN IT!!! THIS DAY CAN'T GET ANY WORSE!! FIRST ALL WEIRD DUELING THING AND NOW THIS. ON TOP OF THAT I FIND MY WORST ENEMY CUTE!!' she thought.  
  
"Let me mmmph" she was cut off by his warm lips against hers. He was kissing her hard. So hard that it would hurt if she didn't fell so funny. Her legs felt like they would give out, but Kaiba held her up. Aura tried her best not to kiss back, but her body won the fight. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Taking this chance Kaiba put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
Finally they broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard. " I guess that'll be all for tonight. I have a meeting tomorrow." Kaiba said smirking and left. As soon as he left Aura dropped to the floor on her knees. "Damn that jerk stole my first kiss. He is a great kisser though." she thought. She took her bath quickly and went to bed.

* * *

Quote of The Chapter  
Ranma: Juliette. I uh pledge to marry the and take over thy father's.  
Akane and Ranma: Doujo??!!

AN: HI PEOPLE!! I want to thank everyone for such wonderful reviews and I wish that you keep reviewing. I honestly never though I would get this far from the way things were in the beginning. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh and I'm thinking about weather I should change the rating or not. SO PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU WANT A LEMON IN THE FUTURE. You can just say yes change the rating.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It's been a month since the incident. After it Aura has been keeping away from Kaiba. They would occasionally end up in the same room, but she quickly made up an excuse to leave.  
  
She also had to quit her job, sice she can't leave the mansion. Minako was absolutely devistated, Aura thought it was more about the report then her. Thats also hurt Aura a lot because that had been her dream job ever since she had been little. She prepared herself all her life for that job.  
  
The only good thing that happened that month was that she had become very good friends with Mokuba. She treated him like a little brother and he treated her like a big sister. They were always talking and that also heped her keep away from Kaiba.  
  
" Aww man!" Mokuba yelled in sorrow. Aura looked up from the book she was reading. "What is it Mokuba?" she asked. "I forgot school starts in 2 days. Now I have to hurry and get my supplies." he replied.  
  
"Well don't worry stores haven't run out of supplies or anything" Aura told him giggling. "Yes, I know that, but I have to go there by myself and so I have to take the limo because Seto won't let me walk that far bymyself. When I take the limo people start trying to sell me everything in the store because the stupid limo has the Kaiba Korporation sign on it" he quickly explained.  
  
"I wish I could take you sweety, but you know that you brother won't allow me to get out of the house." Aura told him. "Urrrr... you might want to let go of that book before it rips." Mokuba pointed out. She had been squeezing the book in a death grip. "Lets go ask Kaiba maybe we can ask him anyways" he added.  
  
In another room in the house Kaiba was dealing with a bit of a sticky situation himself. The International Dueling Team (IDT) was holding yet another dueling contest. This time it let Duelers from all around Japan to come to Tokyo to duel eatchother and the winner gets to fight against the champion and if they win they get to be the champion for the next year along with a trophy.  
  
The leaders of IDT had chosen Kaiba to be champion since this was the first year and obviously they had no champion. Kaiba had taken the job thinking it would be another chance to be better than Yugo Moto. However he had to attend a dinner party as well because the leaders wanted to know him better. His chief exucutive had informed his that the dinner party was just a ploy for him to meet one of the leader's daughters because of his incredible wealth.  
  
So the best idea for him would be to bring a date. The dinner being that same night the one thing on Kaibas mind was who he could take. Thats when Mokuba and Aura knoched on his office door.  
  
"Hey Seto?" Mokuba called peeking his head in from behind the door. "Mokuba I'm busy. I'll talk to you later." he replied turning his chair around. Aura got up her guts and entered the room. "Well it's urgent so listen up. I want to take Mokuba out shopping for his school supplies" she told him putting aside the odd feeling she got at the bottom of her stomach.  
  
Thats when an idea struck him. He could take her (boy WHAT a genius! --). "I will let you go. If you come with me to a dinner party tonight." he told her.  
  
AN: Thats all for now folks lol. I feel a lot better about myself now thanks to a really nice review from Heather. Thanks a lot for telling me not to care about mean reviews! It made my day . Well you guys I'm not too sure about the lemon thing now because I have a lot of ideas of what happens later without any.  
  
Quote of the chapter  
  
Case Closed/ Detecrive Conan Rachel's mother: I'm just warning you Rachel, stay away from childhood boyfriends. Especially if they turn out to be detectives. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Aura thought for a while. This would give her a chance to go out of the house. She had begun to feel caged and it would be helping Mokuba. If she went out she could also get all her stuff from her apartment. So they discussed the conditions. Aura's was so that she could go out tonight and get all her stuff, while Kaiba's was that when they were at the dinner to act like she was his girlfriend. (==)  
  
As they were walking to the store Aura saw a look on Mokuba's face that looked like he wanted to tell her something. "What's on your mind Mokuba?" she asked. "Well. I've been meaning to ask you. You don't hate my big brother do you?" he asked with an adorably innocent look on his face.  
  
Looking at him Aura couldn't bare to tell him that she despised Kaiba with all her guts. " I don't hate Kaiba sweety" I despise him and wish I could kill him she thought to herself. With a murderous look on her face she began to laugh maniacally. "Err Aura you're causing people to stare." Mokuba told her. "Oh right! Sorry!" she apologized.  
  
After they bought Mokuba's school supplies they went to her apartment and had all her things delivered to the mansion. As Aura was looking through all her party clothes she realized she really had nothing to wear at an expensive dinner party.  
  
She unsurely headed to Kaiba's office yet again. She looked at his office door and got that feeling again. As she was wondering why she kept feeling that way the door swung open.  
  
"Do you need something? Why aren't you dressed?" he asked as he looked at her with a cold expression. The feeling was gone and replaced with fury. "Ahem! You're not dressed either you know!" she told him angrily. "Well women take longer to get dressed and hurry up and tell me so that I can get ready" he shot back.  
  
"Well not all women do and Ineedtogooutagaintobuyadress." she said whispering the last part. "YOU NEED TO BUY A DRESS? NOW? WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR LEFT!!" he yelled. "I'LL HURRY OK? I PROMISE!" she yelled back.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
"Fine." "Ok."  
"Alright then."  
"Great."  
"Yep."  
  
"Guys don't you only have an hour? Shouldn't you like hurry up?" Mokuba interrupted. "RIGHT" the yelled unison.  
  
Aura waited outside the limo just as Kaiba instructed. He came out in a suit. "Why are you wearing a suit?" she asked. " So we don't have to waste time coming back." he told her as he got inside the car. Aura didn't have time to say anthing after the car started because Kaiba started giving instructions and what to do before and after the party immediately to the driver.  
  
They arrived at a very fancy looking shop. It was called "Madame Bouix's". Aura stared at the lines of grogeous clothes lined up before her very eyes. "Hurry up will you?" Kaiba said in an "ever annoyed" tone. "Jeez fine!" Aura replied copying his tone.  
  
After 10 minutes of searching, Aura finally found a dress that was beautiful AND could possible fit her. All the dresses at the store were way too long for her. She figured it was because mostly celebrities shopped there.  
  
She tried the dress on. It was a a shimmery black dress that came up to her ankles. It had spaghetti straps and was long and elegant. It also came with a thin shawl that made up for the dress being plain because it had tiny stones embedded in it that glittered like diamonds.  
  
She admired herself for a while and came out of the dressing room. She smiled at Kaiba who looked like his eyes would pop out. "So what do you think?" she smirked at him. "I think you... that we should get the dress and hurry because you've wasted enough time looking around." he told her changing his expression fast as lightning.  
  
Kaiba was about to go out of the store when Aura stopped him. "Wait I have to pay for the dress!" she told him. "They'll put it on my tab" he replied. "Oh no I couldn't make you pay. I promise I'll be fast" she argued. "That much won't even put a dent in my budget. Now hurry up." he argued back. "Still. I don't think-" she was cut of by Kaiba taking her hand and pulling her out of the store.  
  
Their next stop was at a jewelry store. "Stay here I'll be right back." Kaiba told her. He returned with a velvet box. "Open it and put it on. I don't want to be seen with someone who looks so plain" he told her even though he knew that wasn't true. "We'll also stop by a parlor to get your hair done." he added. "Thanks Kaiba. For everything" Aura said and smiled warmly. He looked away and shrugged.  
  
Aura's hair was put up into bun with a braid going around the bun. Some curls were let loose to frame her face. It matched well with the dress and the necklace and ear rings that Kaiba had bought. The necklace and ear rings each held a single aquamarine stone that was held inside of what looked like waves of water forming a ball with gaps to show the stone. It was small enough so it looked very pretty.  
  
After all that they finally arrive at a mansion. Aura stepped out of the car and Kaiba walked ahead leaving her to follow. Aura entered the mansion early enough to see a way too made over woman practially squash Kaiba.  
  
She felt a pang of jealousy hit her. "Arrrgh! Aura don't feel jealous. DO NOT! I WARN YOU DO NOT FEEL JEALOUS!!" she though to herself. Even though, she couldn't help it. She walked over to them. "Hello. I'm Aura Mitsuki. Nice to meet you." she said in her best professional voice at the woman.  
  
Kaiba looked thankful to see her. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Miko THIS is my date. I'm sure I told you before. Right?" he told the woman. 'No you didn't." Miko replied through her teeth. Aura saw pure rage and hate in Miko's eyes as she looked at her. Aura was a bit taken back at HOW angry she looked, but looked back trying to act like she didn't know what Miko was angry at.  
  
AN: LOONNGGG CHAP FOR MOI!! Yeayy! I will ad lotsa fluff mwhaah. I seem to get inspired if I listen to my .hack/Sing game music. It's truly nice you should listen. Also if you like sweet romances you should read Royally Jacked. IT'S A GREAT BOOK!!! I also went to watch Princess Diaries 2 with my friend! It's about as good as the 1st one!  
  
Quote of the chapter  
  
Trigun Milly: Woo! Is it hot in here or what?  
Meryl: No Milly! Put that back on!  
Vash: You go big girl!  
Meryl: No! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. YuppYupp Weeeooohhhhooo Oh uhem I'll stop now.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After dinner the party moved itself to the ballroom. The ballroom was majestic. It was identical to the one in "Beauty and The Beast". They even had little figurines in the of the characters in a huge showcase.  
  
Aura saw that Miko was making her way towards Kaiba with a primal look on her face. "Oh no you don't" Aura thought as power walked towards Kaiba herself. "Lets dance. Shall we 'darling'?" she said. Kaiba looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Kawaii!" was all she could think when she saw his adorable confused face. 'Ohhhhhh. WHAT AM I THINKING!' she scolded herself. Lowering Kaiba's face she whispered that Miko was coming and was probably going to ask him to dance.  
  
"Yes lets!" Kaiba said rather loudly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center of the ballroom non too gently. "You owe me one" she says grinning. " I guess I do" he replies grinning back.  
  
'Better try my luck while he's in a good mood'. "Ok. You can repay me by letting me and Mokuba go to the carnival tomorrow. "Fine." Kaiba replied not really thinking. He hated being in debt to anyone.  
  
The danced for 2 hours then moved to a balcony nearby to rest. It had a superb view of the night sky. Since the mansion was isolated from the city the stars were more visible.  
  
"Oh look! There's Aries" Aura exclaimed pointing at constellation. "Can you find your's? she added. " I don't think you can see Scorpio around this time of year." he replied. "I didn't know that" she said as she leaned forward over the railing to get a better view.  
  
She was leaning forward too much and she knew it, but she never got to see the stars like this. Suddenly she lost her grip on the railing and was about to be sent overboard, but two strong arms gripped her and prevented the fall.  
  
She quickly turned her head and was face to face with Kaiba. "Thanks." she whispered out of breath. " You should be more careful" Kaiba replied, his gaze never leaving. He couldn't turn his face away. All he could do was stare at her face that was bathed in moonlight.  
  
He leaned his face forward and closed his eyes. Aura did the same. They pulled closer and their lips met. They stayed that way for a while until kaiba pulled away roughly. "We're going home. Now!" he told her and pulled her along with him.  
  
That night Aura lay in bed wondering what caused him to act that way. "Probably not used to acting kind." she thought to herself and giggled. She decided not to give it anymore thought and go to sleep. Partly because it was late and partly because she believed that somewhere in his heart he really was kind.

* * *

AN: Hey! This chapter has some fluff right? C'mon gimme some credit puppy dog eyes! Well I'll be working, but the next chapter might take a while, 'cause I must finish my summer reading list. scolds herself "Bad girl! Very bad girl."

* * *

Quote of the chapter  
Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome. You smell kinda nice. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh. That I do not! KENSHIN STYLE I LOVE THE WAY HE TALKS HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next day Aura and Mokuba got up early and dressed. Aura wore a skirt that reached just under her knees with a pink tanktop under a cherry blossom printed cotton shirt that was kinda see through. Around 8 they came down and had breakfast. Kaiba was already at the table and mumbled his usual grumpy good morning.  
  
After they finished Aura and Mokuba raced downstairs to put on their shoes. "And where do you two think you're going?" Kaiba asked. ""To the carnival silly. Yesterday night I asked you to let me take Mokuba today and you said yes" Aura replied as she hopped on one foot trying to put on her shoes.  
  
"I don't remember saying anything." Kaiba told her looking angry. "Yes you-" Aura started, but Mokuba cut her off. "Big brother. Aura told me she asked while you two were dancing" Mokuba told him stressing the dancing part.  
  
Kaiba face turned the lightest shade of pink, while Aura's face turned the darkest shade of red. "Well I guess you remember. We're off then." Mokuba said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
'Hmmm. Kaiba never goes out anywhere. This might be a nice chance for him to have some fun.' Aura thought to herself. "Hey Kaiba! Since it's obvious you don't trust me much, why don't you come along?" Aura asked. "Fine" Kaiba grumbled. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but something in him just couldn't say no to her.  
  
As they arrived Mokuba and Aura leapt out of the car and ran through the gates. Kaiba just walked behind them. They soon arrived at the heart of the carnival. It was filled with the happy chatter of people. Laughing children, smiling parents and couples holding hands walked by them.  
  
"I'll get some cotton candy for us all! My treat!" Aura yelled and ran to the shop. "Hey Seto? Doesn't this remind you of when we would all go to the carnival together with mama and papa?" Mokuba asked, his face lighting up in reminiscence. "Yea it does" Kaiba replied as he watched Aura. Suddenly he couldn't help but smile at Aura who was walking to them smiling and holding more cotton candy then she could handle.  
  
He walked over to her. "Let me help you with that." he told her and took some from her. "Thanks Seto" she said grinning then running to Mokuba. Kaiba or shall we say Seto stood there staring at her retreating form.  
  
"Hey Seto! You gonna stare at Aura all day or are you gonna bring the rest of the cotton candy over here?" Mokuba yelled to Kaiba causing Aura to blush.  
  
After the candy was finished they decided it was time to hit the rides. They let Mokuba have the first pick and he picked a roller coaster. "Ugh.... I hate crowds." Kaiba mumbled. "The crowds make it more fun. I mean would you really like to have this park all to yourself without anyone?." Aura told him putting on a mature face and moving her index finger from side to side. "Yes I would." Kaiba replied, but she chose to ignore him.  
  
Aura was frightened of roller coasters, so she decided to try and weasel her way out of it. "Hey there Mokuba! Why don't you and Kaiba go on this one by yourself. Heck you can even take a picture of him screaming like a little girl for me." she told him laughing nervously. Kaiba noticed her nervousness and was going to let her get away with it, but because of her comment he decided to get revenge.  
  
"Oh trust me I won't be screaming, but since you're so brave I think you should be there." Kaiba said pulling her onto the seat next to him. The roller coaster started moving slowly. "Yeayyy I can't wait till for the loops." Moku yelled happily. "Whaaa?" stuttered Aura getting even more scared. The roller coaster started to going up and finally reached the highest part of the tracks.  
  
Aura gulped as it stopped. She knew what was going to happen now and without knowing it grabbed Kaiba's upper arm. Then it happened. The roller coaster went straight down and picked up more speed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" Aura yelled and buried her face in Kaiba's chest and that's how she stayed until the ride completely stopped.  
  
"Is it over?" she asked from Kaiba's chest. "Yes and notice I wasn't the one screaming?" Kiba replied grinning evilly. She immidietly moved away from him. She hmmphed and walked out of the ride. "I give up my turn to choose a ride because I want to go to the arcade." she told him. "Yeayy the arcade. Maybe we'll meet up with Yugi and the rest of the group." Moku said as he headed towards the arcade.  
  
Much to Kaiba's dismay Mokuba's guess had been right. There stood Yugi and the rest of the group surrounding the DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). "Hey Kaiba!" Yugi greeted. The rest of the group turned around and greeted him and Mokuba. "So Kaiba aren't you going to introduce your lady friend?" Duke asked with a sly smile.  
  
"This is Aura. She used to go to school with you guys" Moku replied for Kaiba. "AURA?" everyone asked together shocked. "Hey guys" Aura laughed.  
  
Soon they were all talking and chatting merrily. Aura and Tea decided to play at the DDR. Aura won which surprised her since she knew Tea was now a professional dancer. "Well you can't expect a pregnent woman to feel as energetic you know." Tea told her smiling. "You're pregnent??? Well congrats Yugi." Aura replied giggling. "We're having twins." Yugi told everyone who were also in awe blushing.  
  
"Well since we're all in a revealing mood. I'd like to formally invite you all to Joe and my wedding. It's on November 1st" Mai said. "Way to go Joey" Tristin laughed and patted Joe on the back. "Yea well if you ever decide to ask my sister you better tell us all in 5 months advance." Joe replied to him patting him back harder.  
  
After they all had dinner Aura excused herself. She's noticed Duke's eyes on her all evening and was feeling uncomftable, so she decided to get some fresh air. As soon as she turned the corner a hand from behind and was put over her mouth to silence her scream.

* * *

An: So that was a loooonngg chappie don't ya think?? I'm very glab I was able to finish another chapter before school starts. I finished all her summer hw mwahahah. I read 4 books in 4 days yipeee. I can read much faster ofcourse, but I decided to give myself some rest before starting a new book. My summer passed quick TT. BTW thats a BUNCH to QOL for telling me Kaib's sign and his exact b-day. This helped out a lot hint. Oh yes and I also made the correction of him being a Scorpio on chap 9.

* * *

Quote of the chapter A Magical Pokemon Journey  
  
Almond: Stay away Hazel it's a Gengar! Hazel: But it's........so.........so.........CUTE!  
Gengar: --sweatdrop 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
last time  
After they all had dinner Aura excused herself. She's noticed Duke's eyes on her all evening and was feeling uncomftable, so she decided to get some fresh air. As soon as she turned the corner a hand from behind and was put over her mouth to silence her scream.  
  
Presently  
The person dragged her farther into the drak alleyway. Finally he removed his hand from her mouth. By now Aura had gone frantic. She could hear the blood rushing to her head. She felt like her heart would leap out of her chest. The figure didn't wait for her to calm down, but instead he assulted her mouth.  
  
At the arcade  
Kaiba felt like a lightning bold had just passed through his body. He instently knew something was wrong with Aura. He didn't know why or how he knew, but he just knew. Without a word he jumped up and ran out the door. He frantically searched every where his eyes could see for any sign of Aura. As he was passing by an alleyway he felt it again and instantly turned.  
  
Aura was struggling against the figure which had started to pull her shirt up. She felt tears gather in her eyes. She squeezed them shut and hoped that something would stop him. As the figure started to let his hands roam over her body a strong force knocked him back. Aura immidietly opened her eyes to find that Kaiba had punched him.  
  
Someone had turned on a light in the building on the side of the alleyway so now they could see just who this person was. Aura gasped and saw it was Duke. "Stay the hell away from her you got that?" Kaiba yelled. "She's mine." he added protectively and wrapped his arms around her. Duke looked around like a wild animal and ran away as fast as he could.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kaiba whispered. "Yes. Yes I am." she whispered back. She didn't even care that Kaiba called her his. Right now she was just toutched that he had protected her. She let him wrap his coat around her and walk her back to the car with one arm still wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
Mokuba was already in the car sleeping. Aura sat down next to Mokuba and soon sleep overcame her too. She woke up when she felt someone pick her up. She saw that Kaiba had picked her up bridal style and was moving towards the house. She let him carry her to her room, because she knew if he let her down she wouldn't be able to walk. Her knees would go weak whenever they were very close.  
  
He gently laid her down on her bed and kissed her forehead. As he took a step from hed bed he feld a handtake hold of his own and looked down. "Kaiba.... will you sleep here with me tonight.... please?" Aura whispered hesitently. Kaiba though for a second. "Allright." he whispered back.  
  
"Thanks." Aura said smiling. Kaiba blushed and mumbled something about pajamas and left the room.  
  
He came back a minute later wearing dark blue silk pajamas. Aura had also changed into pajamas. She had on kitty printed ones. She usually wore a night gown, but it was rather short and she didn't want to give Kaiba any ideas.  
  
They stood in an awkward silence. "I don't feel sleepy anymore want to watch a movie before we go to sleep?" Aura finally blurted out trying to break the silence. 'I'd rather read a book instead." Kaiba replied. "Sure! Thats even better!" Aura exclaimed and handed Kaiba a couple of books from her shelf. "This way we don't have to talk and one of us will go to sleep before the other so there will be absolutely NO awkwardness." she thought to herself as she picked a out new book.  
  
Both of them layed down on her bed and started to read. Unluckily for her the book was deathly boring AND on top of that it didn't make her sleepy. Sighing she put the book down and turned off the lamp on her side. A while later she saw Kaiba do the same. at minutes passed by she still couldn't go to sleep especially due to the fact there was Kaiba lying down right beside her. She sighed. When she had asked him to stay with her she only wanted to feel protected. Being with him somehow always made her feel that was and she also though she'd be tired and would fall asleep as soon as she hit the bed due to her night.  
  
"You're still awake?" Kaiba asked hearing her sigh. "Yes" she replied. "Thanks..... for saving me and staying with me tonight." she added after a while. "It's fine. I always knew that Duke was trouble. I wanted to show him a thing or two back in high school as well." he replied.  
  
The room was soundless yet again and Kaiba took this time to wonder why he was being so gentle and kind to her. These were emotions he's never felt and acts he'd never done before for anyone except Mokuba. He wondered if this had something to do with that feeling he got in his stomach whever she was around him. He'd felt this way when she first came over too and that is why he forced himself on her that time in the bathroom. He had thought it was only lust back then.  
  
"I still can't sleep." Aura whispered to him and giggled slightly. Kaiba turned so that now he was facing her. "Lets go for a walk then shall we?" he asked her whispering. "That sounds nice." she replied and got up from the bed. Kaiba took her throught winding hallways and long staircases until they finally they reached the roof.  
  
"Wow you can see a lot of stars tonight." Aura said excitedly. She looked at the night sky in amazement. "Yes, but it's much more beautiful if you look at the night sky with a telescope." Kaiba told her as he sat down next a very high tech looking telescope. "Cool! I didn't know you had one!" she exclaimed and ran over to sit next to him. "Take a look at Mars. It seems closer than before tonight." Kaiba told her as he moved over to let her see.  
  
Mars looked like a glittering ruby even without the telescope . When Aura looked at it she was amazed not only at how beautiful it was, but how clearly it showed. She's never been able to see it this close in her entire life. "The news said that tonight is going to be the night that Mars gets this close to the Earth. It hasn't happened in 73,000 years" Kaiba told her.  
  
"They changed it to 60,000 years actually." she informed him. "I can't beleive I forgot about it! I'm usually very up to date on things like this" she added looking upset. "Well you wouldn't have missed anything tonight, because it's going to be like that for about a month." he replied trying to calm her.  
  
"Yes, but it's the first day!" she excalimed. A little while later after she calmed down and saw a blanket spread on the floor. "Hey! Lets go sit on that blaket. My but hurts from sitting on the concrete for that long" she exclaimed and ran over to the blanket. Kaiba wondered how she could change her mood that fast as he walked over and sat down on the blanket as well.  
  
"Thanks Kaiba. You saved me AND didn't let me miss this. I don't know how I'll ever repay you" she told him as she looked over and gave him a warm smile. "You don't have to. I just don't want anything to happen to you." he replied smiling back. He didn't know what had made him say that, but he pushed all thought aside as Aura smiled at him.  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Before she moved her face away he kissed her full on her lips. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around him as he leaned back and laid down on the blanket. Now they were both laying down on their sides. After the kiss was over he hugged her close and they both went to sleep after a while.

* * *

An: Woohhoooo! I finished another chap! Sorry Duke fans! I love him too. I'l make up for it later! PROMISE!! Thanks to lordofthebloodyhand for telling me the dancing thing was actually called DDR. I put the correction in chapter 10. Oh and by the way the thing about Mars is actually true. It happened on 2003. I did some research . Ok I know I'm a nerd, but I can't help it lol. KK stay tuned for Chapter 12 which might take a while because I start school on MONDAY (dun dun dun TT).

* * *

Quote of the week

Digimon the movie.  
Tai talking about the virus at it's first stage

Tai: That thing looks like a cross between a contact lense and a jellyfish.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After that night things went pretty well. Since Mokuba had to go to school Aura decided to take some classes. She took cooking and piano. Sometimes she would also help Kaiba with his work. Especially when he had to make tough decisions that would impact a lot on the company.  
  
Soon it was nearing October 25, which was Kaiba's birthday. Aura had found out from Mokuba when he was pondering what to get him. She decided to throw Kaiba a surprise birthday party. With Mokuba's help she started on her plan.  
  
She had Mokuba invite the group. She wanted to invite other people, but had no idea who else. She wanted it to be a nice big party so she decided to invite everyone who worked at Kaiba Corporation as well.  
  
Soon they had bought the cake, rented out the club and had all the decorations ready now all they had to do was await the day.  
  
October 25 was luckily a Saturday, so she sent the decoration crew (along with Mokuba to supervise) to the club. The party was at 6 PM, so decided to distract Kaiba from his work until then.  
  
"Hey Kaiba! Get up!" Aura said as she came into his bedroom. She pushed aside the curtains. Kaiba groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. "Urgh... what time is it? he asked sleepy. "It's 6! I know neither of us wake up this early but it's your birthday so I thought you needed a day of fun!' she told him as she went and stood next to his bed.  
  
"I'll have fun sometime else" he said grumpily and pulled the blanket over his head, much like what Aura had done the evening she fainted and saw Kaiba after she woke up. She giggled and pulled the cover like Kaiba had also done that evening. Kaiba frustratingly yelled. He got off the bed, put his arms around Aura's waist and laid down on the bed again. Aura fell down on top of him. She blushed at the position. Even though they had fallen asleep like this a while ago it was still very close to be with him.  
  
Kaiba hugged her closer and closed his eyes. "This is what I call fun! Why don't we just stay like this the whole day?" he said and put his face in her hair which was every where because it was untied.  
  
"Well your breath stinks. So um go brush em and then we can just lie in bed until you decide to wake up" she lied to him and smiled to herself thinking that she had fooled him. "I can tell you're lying you know." he replied. Aura face-faulted. "Hey how could you tell?" she asked getting up.  
  
Kaiba balanced his face on the palm of his face with his elbow supporting it all. "First of all, it was a HORRIBLY said lie and second I know you well. I will get up now, however. I would like to see what you've got planned." he said and got up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
After he got dressed. He and Aura got into one of his convertibles instead of a limo. Aura let him drive since she had to look for road signs. They drove for a while and finally came to a deserted part, far away from the highway.  
  
"We're going to watch the sunset! I've never been here before, but it looks like it'll have a nice view." Aura tells him grinning. "And the point of this would be?" Kaiba asks. "Have you ever seen the colors before the sun rises Kaiba? It's a wonderful and strange feeling. Who knows maybe it'll inspire you." Aura replies back smiling and the looks at the sky waiting for the sunrise.  
  
Kaiba doesn't reply back. He just does exactly what she did and waits. Soon the sky starts to turn pink and the violet and the sun starts to peek out of the clouds. Aura turn her head to find Kaiba mesmerized and smiles. She turns her head back and continues to watch.  
  
After the sun completely rises they decide to go and have some breakfast. They were both starving so they just stopped at a nearby restaurant. Aura and Kaiba both decide to order french toast.  
  
"You know you never told me a thing about your family. Tell me now." Kaiba suddenly speaks out. "Not much to tell really. I have 2 sisters (so do I! LOL couldn't help it) and well I'm the middle (again couldn't help it ). My parents weren't very rich, but we were in the lower middle class. I had a pretty good childhood and I love my family. Well that's it." Aura told him.  
  
"Ok then tell me some more about your childhood then." Kaiba asked. "What's up with all these questions all of a sudden?" Aura asked him giggling slightly. "Well we've been living together for more than half a year now. I should at least know some more about you. Don't you think?" He told her as their food arrived.  
  
"Yes I guess. Alright I have always had a soft spot animals. I always tried to help animals that were hurt or needed some sort of help." Aura says cutting out a square from her toast and eating it. "I think I should've gone into a job that dealt with animals I guess." she says as she sighs.  
  
"Oh. Well I didn't know you liked animals. I have a St.Bernard." Kaiba told her. "You've never seen him before because Mokuba and I had him put in obedience school. He should be back in a few days actually." he added. 'Wow! Really? Yeay! I actually prefer small dogs, but I heard St.Beranrds are very gentle." She replied excitedly.  
  
"We've had him since he was about 2 weeks old." Kaiba says as he finishes his last piece of toast. A waitress comes over to the table and takes their plates. Before leaving she winks at Kaiba. Seeing this fires up Aura. "We should go Kaiba. We've got more places to go." Aura says quickly as she takes his hand and pulls him along with her.  
  
They stopped at the aquarium and the zoo and then had lunch at a fast food restaurant. Seeing it was almost 4 Aura and Kaiba start to head back home.  
  
"So, did you like the day Seto?" Aura asked him as she ran her fingers through her hair flowing with the wind (Their car is a convertible with the roof that can go back and up. Well you get what I mean). "Yes, it was a very nice day and since when have you started to call me by my first name." he relies back. "Well like you said we have been living together for a long time so I thought it was only right to do so." she smiles at him.  
  
When they come in front of the house Aura tells him to keep going. Kaiba raises his eye brows, but does as told. They soon stop in front of the club. Aura gets out of the car first, takes his hand and lead him to the door. Slowly she opens the door.

* * *

AN: Yup, this one was a big chap and I wanted to stop it here. I might update every weekend because that the only time I ever get to use the comp. Specialized schools are good, but so much HW sniff. I get 3 hours of it. ok then stay tuned for Kaiba's B-Day Party. Woohoo!! C ya and be sure to review.

* * *

Quote of the Chap  
Ranma ½  
  
Ranma: He-hey chill Akane. It wasn't like I was going to kiss you or nothing.  
Akane: I wasn't worried. It's not like you have the guts to do it anyways.  
Ranma: OH YEAH?  
Akane: YEAH!  
Ranma: Well.... shouldn't we like do this with.... someone we like?  
Akane: Oh I see! I'm not good enough for you is that it?  
Ranma: No no! I mean that... well if you don't mind, I don't mind. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
" SURPRISE!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the croud exclaimed happily. Mokuba was standing all the way at the front. He ran up to Kaiba and hugged him. Kaiba unconciously smiled. Seeing this Aura smiled as well.  
  
They ushered him to a big table where his birthday cake was. "Blow out the candles and make a wish" Aura told him. "Allright. Even thought this is VERY childish. I'll do it since you went to all this trouble." he said and blew out all the candles. Everyone clapped and thankfully for Aura didn't sing the happy birthday song.  
  
Aura cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank everyone very much for coming here tonight. I hope you enjoy the party. Now why don't you all go and have some fun?! Aura said and then turned to Kaiba.  
  
"So what do you think?" she asked. "Well to be truthful I have never had a surprise birthday party." Kaiba said and paused. "I like it. Thanks" he said and smiled. "I'm glad." Aura replied smiling and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Kaiba blushed.  
  
The went over to where Yugi and the group and chatted merrily for a while until Mokuba interrupted. "I want you to see my present now Kaiba it just arrived" Mokuba said taking Kaiba's hand and leading him to the door where a St.Bernard stood.  
  
The dog barked and ran over to Kaiba knocking him down. "Nice to see you too boy" Kaiba said laughing. Seeing this Aura ran over. "Yeay! It's a dog!" she exclaimed. "Meet Blue Aura" Mokuba said and pulled him off Kaiba. "Thanks Mokuba!" Kaiba said and patted his head.  
  
They had dinner and cake and soon everyone left. Kaiba, Mokuba and Aura got in the car and headed off for home as well. They were almost home when something caught Aura's eye. "STOP THE CAR!!! RIGHT NOW!!" she yelled frantically.  
  
She rushed out of the car, Kaiba and Blue following close behind. Kaiba finally caught where she was running. A kitten was badly injured and struggling to get up, while there was a dog with a spiked collar (lol I know the typical evil dog kind) getting ready to attack it.  
  
Aura was about to jump in front of the cat and take the blow, but Kaiba caught her. "Blue! Go!" he said quickly. Blue lunghed at the dog. The dog was thrown back and was about to get up but blue simply sat on it.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!" Aura laughed at the scene. "It's a good technique." Kaiba told her also laughing. Aura made her way to the little kitten and wrapped it in her hankerchief. "This little guy has to be cleaned and wrapped" she said looking at the tiny little thing in her hands.  
  
"Don't worry. We're almost home." Kaiba said comfortingly and squeezed her shoulder. Aura simply nodded and got into the car. The driver sensing the immidiate situation drove as fast as the speed limit would allow.  
  
As they got home Aura quickly ran to the bathroom. About half an hour later she returned with a heavily bandaged kitten. "All her wounds have been treated and she should be fine" she said smiling. "Thats good to hear" replied Kaiba.  
  
Aura suddenly remembered the present she had bought for Kaiba. She hadn't had a chance to give it to him yet. "Mokuba will you please take Blue and kitten upstairs? Put the kitten on my bed and then you go straight to bed." she instructed him.  
  
Mokuba did as asked and left. Right after he left Aura pulled out a rectangular box, wrapped in a blue plaper. "Here. If Mokuba saw what was in it he'd be too excited to sleep."  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba asked looking questioningly at the box. "Open it and find out!" Aura replied smiling.She sat down on the arm of the sofa Kaiba was sitting on as he slowly opened the box."Aren't we a little too old?" he asked after he saw what was inside. 3 tickets to Disney Land were lying inside. "No one is too old for Disney Land!" Aura exclaimed.  
  
"Don't expect me to be perky" was all Kaiba said after a period of silence. "I won't. I just wish I could've gotten the summer tickets. It'd be so much more fun in the summer." Aura replied sighing. Kaiba put his arm around her waist and pulled her down from the arm of the sofa so she sat of his lap. "No. It's better that you got them for winter." he said and then put his head on her neck.  
  
"Because now we have the summer free. How about you and I take a cruze?" he added az he nuzzled her neck. "Hmmm a cruze sounds nice" Aura replied sleepily. Kaiba smiled and started kissing her neck. He laid back more of the sofa and pulled her down with him. He started to kiss upward towards her face.  
  
Aura moved her face and kissed his lips. They stayed like that for a while until the were disturbed by a "mew". The kitten climbed up on top of both of them. Aura realizing what they were going to do quickly got off of Kaiba. "Um goodnight" she said quickly, picked up the kitten and ran to her room.  
  
Kaiba just sat there thinking what could've happened. Inside him there was a part wanting to ask her if they would ever get to that level. Another part of him just wanted to do it not caring what she thought. That part felt animalistic and was growing stronger. Kaiba sudden;y realized it was the same feeling as that night he had kissed her in the bathroom.  
  
That feeling wanted to get rid of all the new feelings and emotions he'd received since Aura came. A voice inside his head started telling him to just take her, The voice became louder and louder until Kaiba could take it no longer. He felt as if every feeling except lust were being locked up.  
  
His body started to move being led by the voice. He just started to walk to Aura's room..

* * *

Quote of the Chap Pokemon Misty: I TOLD YOU BEFORE! HE'S A BOY AND HE'S A FRIEND, BUT HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!  
(sniff I wish she comes back!! My fave character! MAY SHOULD GO AWAY!! hey that rhimed! XD)

* * *

AN: Sorry gotta end here ppl. I know it's been a while since I updated so forgive me eh? I haven't gotten many ideas of late so yup it's that thing again WRITERS BLOCK!! Dun dun dun!!! Lesse if this horrible thing goes away hehe. Well see u next chapter lolz. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Aii these disclaimers get soo annoying. I don't own yu-gi-oh...

Aura collapsed on her bed not bothering to close the door. She hugged her pillow close to her. 'It felt so right' she thought and sighed. She didn't know if she had made Kaiba feel like she didn't feel the way he felt, but she had always promised herself that she would wait until marriage. 'I should just tell him. That way I won't feel like I'm hurting him.' she though and closed her eyes.

She felt someone enter the room. She got up to a sitting position. She opened her eyes to find Kaiba staring at her. 'Something's not right. His eyes..... they seem blank." she thought to herself. She was about to get up when Kaiba pushed her roughly on her shoulders. Aura stumbled and fell backwards. She lay on her bed staring at Kaiba with terrified eyes.

Kaiba had never been this rough, not even when he forcefully kissed her. Aura wondered what was wrong with him, but didn't have much time to think as Kaiba got on top of her. He stared at her for a while and cruelly smiled.

He wasted no time on tearing her top off her. knowing what he was up to now Aura screamed. "STOP KAIBA!" she screamed again. His face held no emotion as if he hadn't even heard her. Aura started to panic as he took off her skirt as well.

He smiled a horrible smile again as he reached for her bra. Aura started to panic, but calmed herself. 'This is not him... there must be something wrong.' she thought. She slowly reached up and cupped his cheeks with her hands. Kaiba looked at her. Seeing his eyes scared her, but she stared back. "Kaiba stop. This isn't you. Please?" she whispered. Kaiba winced, but continued to reach towards her.

Aura wasn't about to give up. "Please Kaiba stop it." she said again. This time he started to pull away, but he started to struggle. "Aura" he whispered. He continued to struggle. "You can do it Kaiba. I believe in you." she whispered. Kaiba started to shake violently.

For about a second Kaiba eyes returned to normal. "Aura" he whispered again. Thinking he was better Aura started to come closer, but his eyes became different again and he grabbed her shoulders roughly. A tear slipped down Aura's eye. Not only because of the pain, but also because she was starting to loose hope that she could help him.

"Kaiba please stop you're hurting me." she said grabbing his hands. Seeing her cry Kaiba struggled to take away his hands. He finally got them away and instantly grabbed his head. He cried out in pain. Aura hugged him tightly.

After a while he finally stopped. "God. Aura I'm so sorry." he said and put his head on her shoulder. "It's alright. That wasn't you. Now I understand what Ishizu meant." she replied. Kaiba looked at her questioningly.

She told him about her dream. "So.. that's what I felt....." he finally said. "It's alright Kaiba. We'll figure out a way! Somehow we will rid you of whatever that is." Aura said smiling. Kaiba only nodded. "For now lets just get a good nights rest.". Aura got up and laid down on her bed leaving enough space for him.

"You're willing to let me sleep with you after.... what just happened?" Kaiba asked in disbelief. Aura smiled warmly and pulled him down on the bed.

The next couple of months flew by. Kaiba still felt guilty, so Aura acted as if nothing had ever happened.  
It became December and became the time for their trip. They arrived there on December 28.

"Yeay we're here!" Mokuba yelled excitedly. Aura smiled at his enthusiasm. "I feel dumb being here." Kaiba said looking at everyone else. "Why?" asked Aura. "Because everyone guy here is middle aged or a kid." he replied. "I saw some teenagers." Aura said watching Mokuba so he doesn't get lost. "That still doesn't apply to me." Kaiba groaned. "Well then just ignore that and have some fun." Aura told him.

"Hey! I'm going to go to this activity I saw. So I'll see you guys at the hotel around 7. BYE" Mokuba yelled and ran off. "Well I guess it's just us." Kaiba said smiling. "Ok lets go on some rides!" Aura exclaimed. "I was thinking about something more... romantic." Kaiba said smiling mischievously. "Ok." Aura replied. "AFTER WE GO ON SOME RIDES!" she added giggling. Kaiba sighed and let Aura drag him to all the rides.

They arrived at the hotel at 6. Aura sat down on the sofa. "This feels odd. After going on the rides my feet still feel shaky." she said. "You could've asked me to carry you." Kaiba replied grinning. Aura blushed and wondered why she still blushed at his mischievous comments.

Kaiba sat down and turned the tv on when the door bell suddenly rang. "I'll get it. You've just sat down." Aura offered. Kaiba nodded. Aura opened the door and peeked out. "Hello?" she asked. She turned her head ans started to close the door when someone from behind put a cloth over her mouth. Suddenly she started to feel very dizzy.

Kaiba decided it had been too long and went to check what was taking her so long. He came in just enough time to watch a masked man pick up and unconscious Aura and run. Kaiba stared in shock. Mokuba came running in through the door. "Kaiba! Aura a..a man took her." he gasped. That awoke Kaiba. "I know! Damn! I could do anything!" he cried.

"No time for regrets! Lets look for any clues he might have left behind." Mokuba said, suddenly sounding very much older then he is.

Mokuba and Kaiba started to search around the whole apartment. Looking at everywhere Aura had been especially.

"Kaiba come look at this!" Mokuba called. Kaiba came over and looked at the object Mokuba had found. "A dice earring.." Kaiba said slowly.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the cliffy , but atleast now you know who-done-it lolz. Anyways it's about time I told you guys about my goal. I want 100 reviews. I am hoping that by the time the story is finished that I have 100 reviews. I also don't want them all to be from the same people. I need to know if any new people are reading this story. I'm not saying that the people who review should stop, but if not many people like this story, then there is no need for me to continue. Anyways if you have no clue what to review about I would appreciate some quotes from different animes or ideas about another story I could write after this one is finished k? btw Happy 'Belated' Thanksgiving 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

* * *

"Duke" Kaiba said again. "That Bas-" Kaiba stopped as he realized Mokuba was there. "I'm going to look for her Mokuba. You wait here alright? You'll be safe here." Kaiba instructed Mokuba as he picked a few things to take with him. Mokuba nodded. "You'll find her big brother I know you will." he whispered as Kaiba left through the door.

As soon as he was out of the door Kaiba took his cell phone and dialed his company. "Hello?' someone picked up the phone. "Yes this is Kaiba I need you to look for someone." he answered. "Wh- bzzzztttt-" the phone line sounded as if it were disrupted. Click "You won't have to look for her Kaiba. I'll give you the directions". 'It's duke' Kaiba thought and replied quickly. "DUKE! Where is she? If I see that she is harmed in anyway then I will rip you head right off your body!". "Tsk that's no way to talk to me Kaiba. Anyways I'll get to the deal. Meet me in the warehouse that's right behind the merry-go-round." He said and the line cut off.

Kaiba started to run following the directions and arrived at the warehouse. He opened the doors and found it pitch black. 'Jeez how un-original' he thought. Suddenly the lights turned on to no one's surprise. "Glad you could make it Kaiba." Duke said appearing from behind a large stack of boxes. "WHERE IS SHE?" Kaiba yelled. "Not one for small talk are you." Duke said sarcastically. He snapped his fingers and the walls began to separate. The opened up enough for Kaiba to see Aura lying on a bed unconscious.

"What've you done to her?" Kaiba asked angrily. "Nothing of course. I couldn't let such a precious part of my beautiful plan get hurt." Duka said sadistically. Kaiba looked at him in disgust. "THAT IS SOOO OLD! PLEASE COME UP WITH SOMETHING A BIT MORE ORIGINAL!" he yelled and the started to laugh hysterically. Duke face-faulted. "....... what? This is very original I'll have you know!" Duke said outraged. "Oh please it's just like all the others!" Kaiba said and started laughing again.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Duke yelled starting to get mad. Aura woke up in all the ruckus. "Whats going on?" She asked. "Ahh. You are awake my beloved. Please watch as I rid this scum so that we can finally be alone." Duke said and snapped his fingers and a huge battle stadium started to appear as the ground slid back mechanically (Think pokemon stadium in the gyms or something --). Kaiba decided it was time to get serious.

"Allright. We'll play it you way Duke. But after I whip your ass I never want to see you near Aura." Kaiba said sternly. "Very well, but I will be the winner. You have no clue what you're going against. You see I have finally gained myself a millenium item. I'm sure you remember Pegaus' item. This is it. Of course I am not going to attach it to my beatuful face, but I have taken the powers and embedden them to my body. I am now the millenium item itself."

Kaiba was in shock. With the powers of Pegasus he could see all his cards. "Lets go!" he fianlly said. All Aura could do was sit and watch. "I feel so useless." she thought. She got off the bed and saw she was in a long frilly night-gown (You should know by now I love to dress her up XD). She walked slowly to the stadium.

Kaiba was walking to the platform. "He might not win if Duke has the powers of Pegasus." She had learned of all of this from Tea. "What can I do?" she miserably sighed. "Why am I so useless?". Aura felt tears welling up in her eyes. "How about I lend a hand Aura?" she heard a voice. "Am I going crazy? Oh wait I know! It's you! Ishizu..". "Yes it is I. I will give you a card. This may very well be Kaiba's only chance of winning. Hand it to him. Good-luck..........." Ishizu's voice slowly dissappeared.

"What card?" Aura thought. She felt something in her hand suddenly and looked down. "Oh....". She saw a card that depicted a body with a black spirit coming out of it. "What an odd card" she thought. She then saw Kaiba was beginning to shuffle his cards. She quickly ran to him."WAIT!!! TAKE THIS!!" She yelled and ran up to him. She handed him the card. "Do your best." she whispered to him and ran back down from the stadium.

Kaiba shuffeled the card in and put his deck on the side. "Lets begin." he yelled to Duke and grinned. "You're dead Kaiba. You may come out." the second he finished his sentence. His body began to glow and his eyes tarned completely black. "I do as my master wishes. And as of now your death is in the list." he said. Kaiba as surprised as he was started to suddenly feel lightheaded. He felt as he did that night he tried to force himself on Aura. This time he felt all emotions go except the feeling for revenge.

"Enough talk." he replied coldly. Aura noticed the change this sudden change. She decided to let him play and if he did something drastic then she would stop him.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay pplz. Merry X-Mas, Happy New Year! Yeay. I wanted to make this chap bigger but I still need to think more about their battle. I'm happy I have 60 reviews now!! By the way is anyone else reading this fic 'cept Luisa and her friends? I need NEW BLOOD lolz. This is a joke only ppl from my 8th grade class would get hehe XD KK REVIEW!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: From now on read previous disclaimers. 

(I'm bad with the battles and stuff so lets cut to the climax)  
Duke with 300 life points remaining and Kaiba with 200. Kaiba has 2 of his Blue-eyed White Dragons on the field while Duke has Skull Guardian. Kaiba attacks the Skull Guardian with his 1st Blue-eyed and puts the 2nd in defense mode. Duke puts 2 monsters faced down. "He will die." a sinister voice says in his head. "No I can't kill him." Kaiba says weakly trying to regain control of his thoughts and body. He draws a card from his deck. It's the card that Aura gave him. "Bah! Useless! Non the less I won't need it to finish this fool off." the voice slithers again inside his head. "I.." he starts to say, but knowing this would be the last move Kaiba quickly tries to regain control.

"I use this magic card!" Kaiba manages to say with the last of his strength to stay in control. The magic card lets off a brilliant light causing both players stumble back. Suddenly 2 black shadows appear out of Kaiba and Duke's bodies and disintegrated into the light. This light also destroys both of Duke's cards on the field causing him to loose the last of his life points (crappy I know, but I do suck at writing battles). Kaiba feels his body drop to the floor before giving into the darkness before his eyes.

_DREAM  
He was back in the museum. He stared at the stone tablet that he had seen before. "Welcome." someone said. He turned and saw Ishizu standing next to him. "What're you doing here?" he asked. Ishizu smiled at him. "I'm here to tell you something." she replied. "Well then get to it." he said getting angry. "So very like you. Very well. I'm sure you saw that shadow yes?. ""Yea." he replied suspiciously. "Well I just wanted to tell you that you owe Aura a lot of thanks for it." she said circling him. "Yea I know. She gave me that card." he said turning to keep up with her. "That's not the only thing. I visited her long ago when she first arrived at your estate. I asked her to help you. She of course had no idea what I was talking about. However, she has helped you without realizing it. You see she was only thing that brought you back, when the shadow took control of you.". She said slowly and stopped walking. "The last thing I want to tell you is that you should hold on to her. Goodbye!" she added and started to vanish. "I intend to do just that." he whispered after she had vanished.  
END OF DREAM_

"Kaiba. Kaiba. Wake up." a voice whispers. Kaiba slowly opens his eyes to fins Aura sitting at the side of his bed. "Where am I?" Kaiba asked groggily. "In a hotel. We're still at Disney." she replied glad he woke up. "The battle!" Kaiba said suddenly remembering. "You won." she told him quietly. "What happened to Duke?". Kaiba sat up and removed the blanket. "He is in jail for kidnaping me."

"Kaiba. Something happened back there. I saw something. It was a shadow and it disappeared from your body. Duke had one too." Aura said quietly. "I felt it go... I don't know what it was. Perhaps an evil spirit. I heard it talking in the battle. " he replied going to the window. Aura walked over to him. "Maybe we should ask Yugi?" Aura asked. "Yea." Kaiba started then remembered something else. Something very important. "Meet me tonight at the park." Kaiba said quickly and went inside the bathroom.

That night Aura dressed quickly and waited for him at the park. She wore a white top with flowy sleeves, a skirt that was also white and flowy to match and finished the look off with white sandals. Kaiba ran to meet her. "Lets go" he instructed. Aura followed him to the top of a hill. There was a blanket and Kaiba laid down on it. Aura did the same. Soon the fireworks started. Brilliant colors lit up the whole night sky. "Wow Kaiba this was a great idea! A great way to finish off the whole vacation." she said smiling at him. "Yea." he replied and suddenly smirked.

"What's with the smirk all of a sudden?" Aura asked quirking an eyebrow. "Look up." he replied, this time grinning. Aura looked up and saw in the sky written in neon letters "Aura will you marry me?". She didn't know weather to start crying or jump and hug him, so she did both. "Is that a yes?" he whispered into her hair. "YES!" she yelled. Suddenly the crowd started clapping. Aura and Kaiba turned red out of embarrassment.  
"Lets go!" he said taking her hand and started running. "Where?" she asked trying to keep up. "I don't care!" he replied back.

They stopped in front of a ver big helicopter in a deserted place. "Where'd this come from?' she asked. "I kept it here just in case!" he replied and got inside. Aura got on as well. After he closed the door he took a box out of his pocket. "Jeez! Can't believe I forgot the ring! You'll have to forgive me I'm new at this sort of thing." he told her as he got the ring out of the box. Aura giggled. He took her finger and slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring had a round cut diamond and several small aquamarine stones surrounding it. "It's gorgeous! And it even has my birth stone!" she said as she admired.

"It's nothing compared to you." he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her in return. They continued for a while longer until he stopped. "Well where do you want to go? Africa? Hawaii? This thing has auto pilot." he said. "Right now?" she asked. "Yep!" he replied and started fumbling to fumble around with the computer. "We can't leave! What about Mokuba?" she said practically yelling. "He's already home." he said as he continued on with the computer. "And neither of you bothered to tell me?" she asked pouting. "He left on his own. I think he wanted to give us some time alone. Okay it's on where do you want to go?".

"Well.. since we are engaged now. I think it's time you met my parents." she said blushing. "...parents?"

AN: MWAAAHHAHAHAHA. YEAY KAIBA-CHAN FINALLY PROPOSED! If you want you read this chap with some music on. I did as I was writing. Oh and thanks for all the reviews. I won't get too greedy ! Lolz anyways I hope this made up for me NEVER updating lolz. I have 2 hours of hw ya know!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Look at previous ones.

* * *

The helicopter descended quietly on the top of Kaiba Corps. "Lets go get some sleep we can visit my parents in the morning" Aura said as she walked to the stairs.  
Kaiba nodded and went to his room as well.

Kaiba laid in bed still not being able to sleep. Only one thought kept repeating itself "What if they don't approve?'. He sat upright as he heard a knock on his door. Kaiba opened the door to find Aura. She was dressed in a silk light blue spaghetti-strap night-gown. It reached to the bottom of her knees. "Hey" she said smiling. "I couldn't sleep, so can I stay with you here?". He blushed and nodded. Aura also blushed when she saw him clad only in blue silk boxers.

Kaiba went back to his bed and sat down. He patted the spot next him. Aura went and sat down. He switched his position so that he sat in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned in and kissed her. By the sudden movement Aura lost her balance and fell backwards, so that she was now lying with Kaiba on top of her.

"I.. I love you Aura." he whispered. Aura gasped, this was the first time he had said that to her and it meant a lot. "I love you too." she replied and hugged him. Kaiba brushed his lips over her neck. Aura blushed and let out a surprised "oh". She'd never been this intimate with anyone before.

Sure she'd gone out a few times, but the guys who seemed sweet only wanted one thing at the end of the date. Something she wasn't about to hand away to just anyone.  
She noticed Kaiba had fallen asleep. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes for the long awaited sleep.

When she awoke she noticed that Kaiba was gone. There was a slip of paper on the pillow.

Dear Aura,  
Had to leave early. I just need to do some things at the office, which is down the hallway and to your left as you already know. I'll be done by 10. Be ready by then.  
She looked at the clock. It was 9:25 so she hurriedly got up and went to take a shower and brush her teeth. She finished quickly because she wanted to have time to eat her breakfast which she wanted to be her favorite. FRENCH TOAST! It made her mouth water so she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. The cook already had it prepared because "someone" told him.

Aura smiled, it's like he knew exactly what she was thinking. It was 9:40 now so she went to her room and took out her most sophisticated outfit. She didn't want her parents to treat her like a child in front of Kaiba! The outfit was a dark blue skirt that reached just under her knees which she matched with a light brown shirt and a darker shade of brown jacket. Since she was now as prepared as she would ever be she went to get Kaiba.

Kaiba was already waiting for her downstairs. "Took you long enough." he smirked. Aura smiled and latched her arms around his. They left on a limo since the helicopter would have no where to land near her parents' house. "I'm nervous." Aura finally said after a while. "You're telling me! I'm the one they're meeting." he replied. "Well. Were here. C'mon.". Aura got out of the limo and ran to ring the bell. The door opened and a girl about the same age as Mokuba (wink) stood there. She had short dark hair and dark eyes.

"Hey sis!" she smiled and hugged Aura. "Hey Aya! Are mom and dad home?" Aura asked as she went in. "Yup! And who's this?" Aya said looking at Kaiba. "You'll see. Now go get everyone I have some news.". Aya nodded and ran upstairs. "Well lets go sit down." Aura said leading Kaiba to the living room. About a minute later another girl appeared holding a baby. She also had dark hair and dark eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Oh! Ariel you're here too! I'm guessing Charley is here too then. When did you arrive?" Aura said as she jumped and took the baby. "Well little sis we arrived just yesterday from the England and yes of course Charley is here." She said and sat down.  
"This little lady has grown sooo much!" Aura said cooing at the baby. "She certainly has." said a man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Behind him were two middle aged people and Aya.

"Well looks like everyone is here. You should all sit down first." Aura said nervously.  
"Hey! Aren't you the guy who owns the Kaiba Corporation?" Charley asked. "Yes he is. This is Kaiba. We've um well uh.." Aura stammered. "We've been going out" Kaiba finished for her. "Yes and... were engaged." Aura said and took Kaiba's hand. There was a brief silence until Aura's mother spoke. "That's wonderful news dear, but I wish you would've told us about him when you were dating.". "However we're happy. We'd like to get to know you better Kaiba, please come to the family reunion on Saturday. Anyways you two are staying the day here as well." she finished. "You kids talk. Well cook lunch." Aura's dad said and went to the kitchen.

"I'll go help mom. Come on Aura. Charley watch Kita for me." Ariel said and handed him the baby. "Well lets all go outside. Kita needs some outdoor air." Charley said as he opened the door to the backyard. Aya ran to the swings and started swinging while Charley and Kaiba sat on chairs right next to the door. "So Kaiba I heard you stated KC (Kaiba Corporation) when you were just a teenager." Charley said after a while. "Yes, I convinced my father to let me. It actually turned out better then I had expected. Well um anyways you guys live in England?" Kaiba said trying to make conversation.

"Yes I've lived there all my life and I also met Ariel there." Charley said a little dreamily. "Yea and it was love at first site! Right Charley.? Aya said suddenly appearing. "Yes it was." Charley laughed and playfully hit her head. Aya took Kita from him making her giggle. "So how did you guys meet?" Kaiba asked. "Well Ariel was a transfer student at Oxford and she also became my room mate. It's quite a long story."

* * *

AN: Sorry guys the story will be in the next chapter. Anyways did u notice I've made this chapter longer? Anyways I will also be writing a Card Captor Sakura story after this one is finished. It's converted from an original story I wrote. My friend Rachel liked it and told me to post it up. I didn't want to post it up, but then she told me to convert it to a CCS story. Which I though was a great idea and more fun. Sooo stay tuned ppl. I'll tell you guys when that story will be posted on the last chapter.

Quote of the chap (Haven't done this in a LONG time )  
Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden (I'm not sure if it has come out in the US yet)  
Takiko: But.. you had a chest there... a splendid one!  
Rimudo (now a guy): Ah don't worry your's is just fine.  
Takiko: Really?... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Look at previous ones.

LAST CHAPTER   
Charley began telling the story of their meeting.  
We were both 18 at that time. Ariel came into our dorm room at about 12 in the afternoon. I was already there and had set everything of mine up. She came in so quietly I hadn't even heard her.

Flashback

"Hello." a quite voice suddenly said. Charley jumped back and crashed into a pile of cardboard boxes. "Oh dear! Forgive me! I had no intention on sneaking up on you." Ariel said as she quickly helped him to his feet. "No problem. You're really cute so I forgive you. Guess were roomies." Charley said as he took her hand and shook it feverently.

"A... ah. Yes I suppose we are. My name is Ariel Mitsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." she replied as she tried to pry her hand away from his. "My name is Charley Warren." he said and kissed the back of her hand. He grinned as he saw her blush deeply. "Hows about we go and get some coffee? We can learn a bit about each other." he asked and finally let go of her hand. "Um sure..." she replied as she rubbed her hand.

End flashback

"We got along quite well after that. We also became closer after we started studying together.." Charley said as he sighed at the memory.

Flashback

"So how about it?" Charley now 19 asked. "That's a great idea! I'll meet you in the library at 6." Ariel replied and dashed off to class.

At the library  
"HI!" Charley yelled. Ariel shushed him. "What do you want to study for first?" she asked. "Biology." he said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Ariel opened their large textbook. As she read and took notes Charley stared at her. Everything was blanked out to him except her. Absent mindedly he reached his out and brushed his finger against her hair.

Ariel looked up from the textbook. "What's wrong?" she asked looking a little flushed. "Nothing" he said quietly. His fingers traced from the hair to her jaw. He cupped her face, leaned in closer and brushed his lips softly against her's. She wrapped her arms around his and kissed back.

End flashback

"Thats when I knew..." he started. "That I loved him and finally got the courage to ask me out on a date." Ariel said from behind him. "Yes!" Charley said grinning and kissed her. "OK OK! ENOUGH WITH THE MUSHY STUFF!" Aya yelled. Aura came out from the kitchen and giggled. "Lunch is ready." she said as she walked uo to him.

"So how do you like Charley? He's a nice person isn't he?" Aura asked after everyone had left. "Yea." Kaiba replied smiling. "Your sister made a great choice.". "So did I." Aura replied and kissed him. "AHEM! Get inside people." Aya said from the kitchen door. "Lets go." Aura sighed.

Lunch went along quite nicely to Aura's relief. Everyone chatted nicely and the table felt like a real family table. Everyone had a smiling face. After lunch everyone decided a walk would be nice since it was a nice day.

Aura's parents were in the front, with Charley, Ariel and Aya walking in the middle and finally Kaiba and Aura in the back.

"This is nice." Kaiba whispered to her. "What is?" Aura asked. "All of us walking like this." Kaiba said as he looked at everyone in the front. "Yes. It is nice." Aura replied and smiled at him. Kaiba held her hand tighter. "I hope that you and I have a nice, close family like this.". "Yea" Aura replied dreamily.

They went to the park and the adults conversed while Aya placed with Kita. "So have you two decided on a wedding date yet." Ariel asked. "Well no, but I'd like it to be during spring." Aura replied. "How about... March?" Kaiba asked. "Thats a good idea. Not too cold and not too hot." Charley nodded (No freaky weather where they live sniff). "How about March 15th? It's a saturday, so everyone will be able to attend." Aura's dad said as he looked it up on his electronic organizer. "Oh! You'll need a wedding planner too." Aya said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Thanks for having me." Kaiba said as he and Aura were leaving. He had arranged a helicopter to come and pick them up. Kaiba went in first and then helped Aura up. As the helicopter slowly ascended to the sky the setting sun could be seen clearly through the big windows of the airplain. Aura watched mesmerized at the beatiful sight and all the colors that mingled.

"Champain?" Kaiba asked startling her. "Why not?" she replied and took the glass from his hand. "To our life together" they said in unision and turned to stare one again at the beautiful sight wondering what lay ahead into the future.

AN: Hey guys. I haven't updated in months! This is the infact the last chapter. It's not getting many readers and frankly I realized I'm not even going to have much time to write because of school (I know u know that already as I have been complaining about it so often). I really didn't think of ending it this way. I had a lot of plans but alas all things must come to an end even if it is abrupt. I'm starting a new one which will be called "Mideval Romance" It's a CCS story with my fave CCS couple Syaoran/Sakura. It will be updated only in the summer and in school vacations. Well thats about it bye! 


End file.
